


[Filk] You Carry Us All With You

by minnapods (minnabird)



Series: Group 2 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Filk, Force Visions, Gen, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods
Summary: That scene in TROS, with all the Jedi voices coming to bolster Rey? Yeah, that, but as a filk of Can't Help Falling in Love in four-part harmony (and a touch of Rey's theme thrown in for good measure).
Relationships: Rey & the Jedi
Series: Group 2 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910497
Comments: 25
Kudos: 19
Collections: Filk Broken Telephone (Pod_Together 2020), Pod_Together 2020





	[Filk] You Carry Us All With You

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:02:05
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/you-carry-us-all-with-you-copy)



### Credits

  * **Lyrics by:** minnabird
  * **Performed by:** minnabird
  * **Cover artist:** minnabird
  * **Skin:** Azdaema (with thanks to GodOfLaundryBaskets for help with a modification)



### Lyrics

Never fear  
We are with you, Rey  
You're not alone; you carry us all with you  
Stand up tall  
Force with you always  
You're not alone; you carry us all with you

Once we were so many  
Now we are so few  
Take heart, Rey, you're ready  
Kindle the light anew

Rise up now  
Let your heart stay true  
You're not alone; you carry us all with you

You're not alone; you carry us all with you

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the group of people first up for our respective filk chains, and we agreed on the theme "Togetherness" to start us off. Very excited to see where each chain went from there!


End file.
